muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
New Romantics
'''New Romantics - '''singel Amerykańskiej piosenkarki Taylor Swift Tekst piosenki 1 We're all bored We're all so tired of everything We wait for trains that just aren't coming We show off our different scarlet letters Trust me mine is better We're so young but we're on the road to ruin We play dumb But we know exactly what we're doing We cry tears Of mascara in the bathroom Honey life is just a classroom CHORUS Cause baby I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day is like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby we're the new romantics The best people in life are free 2 We're all here The lights and noise are blinding We hang back It's all in the timing It's poker, he can't see it in my face But I'm about to play my ace We need love, but all we want is danger We team up then switch sides like a record changer The rumors are terrible and cruel But honey most of them are true CHORUS Cause baby I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day ia like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby we're the new romantics The best people in life are free CHORUS So come on, come along with me The best people in life are free Please take my hand and Please take me dancing Please leave me stranded It's so romantic Cause baby I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day it's like battle But every night with us is like a dream CHORUS Cause baby I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day is like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby we're the new romantics The best people in life are free Tłumaczenie tekstu 1 Jesteśmy znudzeni, Jesteśmy tym wszystkim strasznie zmęczeni. Czekamy na pociągi, które po prostu nie przyjeżdżają. Chwalimy się naszymi różnymi piętnami, Uwierzcie mi, moje jest lepsze. Jesteśmy tacy młodzi, ale zmierzamy ku upadkowi. Zgrywamy głupich, Ale doskonale wiemy, co robimy. Płaczemy w łazience, Rozmazując tusz. Skarbie, życie jest po prostu lekcją... REFREN Bo kochanie mogłabym zbudować zamek, z tych wszystkich oszczerstw, którymi mnie obrzucili. I każdy dzień jest walką, Ale każda noc spędzona z nami jest jak ze snu. Kochanie jesteśmy nowymi romantykami, No dalej, zbliż się do mnie. Złamane serce jest naszym hymnem, Dumnie go śpiewamy. Jesteśmy zbyt zajęci tańcem, Aby dać się zwalić z nóg. Kochanie, jesteśmy nowymi romantykami. Najlepszych ludzi w naszym życiu dostajemy za darmo... 2 Jesteśmy tutaj, Światła i hałas są oślepiające. Trzymamy się na uboczu, Chodzi o to aby wyczuć odpowiedni moment. To poker, on nie wyczyta tego z mojej twarzy, Ale zamierzam wyciągnąć asa z rękawa. Potrzebujemy miłości, ale chcemy tylko tej niebezpiecznej. Dołączamy do grupy, a potem zmieniamy strony jak gramofon. Plotki są straszne i okrutne, Ale kochanie większość z nich to prawda... REFREN Bo kochanie mogłabym zbudować zamek, z tych wszystkich oszczerstw, którymi mnie obrzucili. I każdy dzień jest walką, Ale każda noc spędzona z nami jest jak ze snu. Kochanie jesteśmy nowymi romantykami, No dalej, zbliż się do mnie. Złamane serce jest naszym hymnem, Dumnie go śpiewamy. Jesteśmy zbyt zajęci tańcem, Aby dać się zwalić z nóg. Kochanie, jesteśmy nowymi romantykami. Najlepszych ludzi w naszym życiu dostajemy za darmo... CHORUS Więc chodź, chodź ze mną. Najlepszych ludzi w naszym życiu dostajemy za darmo. Proszę weź mnie za rękę.. Proszę chodź ze mną zatańczyć… Proszę zostaw mnie samą... To takie romantyczne… Bo kochanie mogłabym zbudować zamek, z tych wszystkich oszczerstw, którymi mnie obrzucili. I każdy dzień jest walką, Ale każda noc spędzona z nami jest jak ze snu. REFREN Bo kochanie mogłabym zbudować zamek, z tych wszystkich oszczerstw, którymi mnie obrzucili. I każdy dzień jest walką, Ale każda noc spędzona z nami jest jak ze snu. Kochanie jesteśmy nowymi romantykami, No dalej, zbliż się do mnie. Złamane serce jest naszym hymnem, Dumnie go śpiewamy. Jesteśmy zbyt zajęci tańcem, Aby dać się zwalić z nóg. Kochanie, jesteśmy nowymi romantykami. Najlepszych ludzi w naszym życiu dostajemy za darmo... Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift